A machine of this type is known from, for example, SE 525915 and is used for working a surface layer of concrete, especially the surface layer on concrete is bridges so that a new surface layer can be poured. The surface layer gradually acquires cracks and the surface layer must be renewed before salt from the winter salting reaches down to the uppermost reinforcing layer. The machine can also be used for vertical surfaces.